She's so French
by Black Neons
Summary: In a few months, in the beautiful city of Paris he would marry the girl of his dreams. FranceXOC Oneshot.


Snow was falling lightly, dusting clothes with it's flakes. The wind was also blowing and it made her cheeks numb. This was the weather of Jane's homeland. As she walked through the streets of Canada she thought about stopping by the hockey rink, knowing well that she'd find her friend Matthew there. She didn't know him because she represented a province or a country. She was a normal person only meeting him by chance during that hockey game. So as Jane entered her second home, as sure as America loved burgers, she saw Matthew in the rink, focusing on the puck. She didn't understand why he was so hesitant. He was Canada for crying out loud! The Great White North! Ice hockey was the National Winter Sport! He took in a deep breath and paused for a second and swung, sending the puck into the goal.

"Hey Matt!" She greeted. As Jane fully entered the building she saw a man who she was not familiar with. His long blonde hair was tied into a low ponytail and he intently watched Matthew with his shiny blue eyes. Canada looked at her and smiled. "Jane go long!" He said, gesturing to the puck and the open entrance/exit door to the rink. He sent the puck flying in the air, only to have her catch it immediately. "That was a little weak Matt. Try harder." Jane said, throwing it to him. He thought about it for a second. "Are you sure Jane? You're not wearing anything to cover your hands..." he argued. "I'm sure. Don't worry about it." Within a second she could feel the impact of the puck stinging her palm. She did nothing. Jane didn't even wince. All she did was say "That's more like it." to him, eyes boring in to his worried face.

"_Ma chèrie_, you have such beautiful hands. You should not ruin them by playing so brutally." The unknown said, taking a stand in front of her. His hands reached out to hers, eyes examining them carefully. His face immediately fell when he saw a bruise in Jane's palm. "_Do not worry Monsieur._" Jane replied in the dialect she was so familiar with. French, the language of her ancestors that came to Canada years ago. "_I am sure it will heal fast._" The man looked at her questioningly. Although it was common for Canadians to know French (it being one of the national languages), never had someone replied to him in his native tongue. "_Mon amour, I believe I do not know you. My name is Françis Bonnefoy. What is yours?_" he asked her, kissing her hand gently. She gave him a smirk. "_Jane Antoinette Bordeux._" she replied, adding in her second name for elegance. France nodded and smiled. "_Would you like to accompany me and Matthew to diner tonight? We were planning on catching up._" he invited. "_So you know Matthew after all? Then I shall join you. A friend of Matthew is a friend of mine._" Jane responded. Behind the both of them Matthew became uneasy. In all of his life he had not met one woman who was able to resist France's charm. Such a thing was a matter that made him worry because of the Frenchman's playboy background. Though Matthew decided it was nothing. Jane of all people wasn't stupid enough to fall for such antics.

France smiled at Jane as he sat down, his eyes were lingering on the wine glass in her hand. Everything about her was so... French. Even her surname which was the same with a famous brand of wine was indeed so close to his heart. Why, even the women in his country could not compare to her elegance. The restaurant which the trio went to was a fancy place, something which caught Jane by surprise. Luckily though, Jane had come directly from work and her attire was at least substantial. Her hair, which perhaps the only thing that was ornamental, was promptly done within 2 minutes of entering the eatery. But even so, her pencil skirt, dress shirt and blazer seemed to outshine the other women's attire of extravagant dresses and fur coats.

_"How was your day Jane?"_ Françis asked, flipping through the menu quickly. He had learned long ago that Jane was perfectly fine speaking French. But whether it was for his convenience or not he did not know. All he knew was he enjoyed it. Matthew was the rather awkward one in the group. Though fully understanding what the both of them were talking about, he preferred to answer in English. Poor thing, Jane thought. He must have been with America too often. "_It was fine. Other than the fact that someone tried to hit on me during a red light._" "_Is that so?_" France replied. "_And what did you do?_" Jane smirked. "_Rolled up the windows and raised the volume of the radio._" she said, sipping her wine. Françis laughed. "_Mon amour, you are indeed a charmer._" "_Well I try._"

"Are you sure I can leave you guys alone?" Matthew asked skeptically. As much as he trusted Jane he sure as hell didn't trust France. At least not with her anyway. "I could always reschedule." he lied. America and him were supposed to discuss the security of their borders tonight. It being a important meeting, his boss would kill him if he didn't go. "It's okay Matt. I've got this." Jane replied waving him off. Matthew sighed. "Well okay. See you guys later." he said, giving them one last stare before turning around, leaving both of them alone.

"_Where do you live?_" France asked, slowing down his pace to catch up with her. "_You sound like a stalker. Are you planning on walking me home?_" France chuckled. "_Of course, beau. It is dangerous for such an attractive woman to walk alone at night._" Jane paused. "_What do you want with me Françis?_" she asked him. "_What do you mean?_" Jane tapped her chin as if thinking. "_Everyone wants something. Whether it be a favor, a business deal or love. What do you want from me?_" France took the right side of his jacket off and draped it over her shoulder. He smirked as she leaned in further. "_Does that mean you are available, amour?_" he answered jokingly. "_Very funny._" she replied dryly. France laughed. "_I want to get to know you better._" Jane looked at him. "_Hello._" she said simply.

France raised his eyebrow. "_I thought we were already done with introductions, mon ami._" Jane smiled. "_I know. But if all you want is to get to know me then I suppose I should introduce you to my... less shrill side._" she said as she lead him across the street to a green door that was the entrance to her apartment. "_Are you free tomorrow?_" Jane asked him. France looked away, trying to cover his blush with him hand. "_It is usually the man who asks that question. You're making me embarrassed._" he replied. "_Well then..._" Jane smirked. "_I'll let you ask me._" France smiled. "_Are you free tomorrow?_" he asked. Jane nodded. "_Lets meet at the hockey rink then? I don't have work in the afternoon tomorrow so I'm free after lunch._" "_Of course._" he said, turning around and walking slowly. He paused, knowing that she was still outside. "_Salut mon ami._" he said, waving without turning back and continuing his way to the hotel he was staying at.

Francis' eyes opened slowly, taking in the sunlight coming through the window. He looked down in his arms and smiled. There Jane was hugging him in her sleep. Her hair was in his hands and he ran his fingers through it. It had been a year since they started dating and Françis was excited to be going to his homeland. Jane had no problem moving since she always wanted to see the place where her ancestors came from. France sighed as he remembered what happened last night. "_France c'mon! I'm cold and I wanna hug you._" Jane called as she unfolded the blanket. France smirked. "_I know another way to keep warm._" he said suggestively. Jane looked at him blankly. "_Nice try. The only time I'm doing that with you is if we get married._" she said dryly. France got under the covers and put his arm under her head. "_Dammit. I haven't done anything like that in a year._" he said, eyes dark. Jane laughed. "_Deal with it._" France scoffed. "_Fine. I will deal with it._" he said. Jane rolled her eyes. "_How?_" There was a pause for a second and then he turned to look at her. "_Will you marry me?_"

France looked down at Jane once again. "_Good morning the future Mrs. Bonnefoy._" he whispered, kissing her forehead. In a few months, in the beautiful city of Paris he would marry the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I know this is a bit.. err... suckish? I guess is sounded better in my head. But anyway I hope you liked it atleast. It's very subtle in terms of romance but I hope it was enough for you. =D Thank you for reading.


End file.
